Krok za krokiem, krok za kroczkiem...
The Xmas - 'odcinek 1 Noc. Ciemne niebo spowijają grube chmury, z których sypie śnieg. Białe porsche jedzie zaśnieżoną, wąska drogą. Po obydwu stronach jezdni rosną niskie,powykrzywiane, bezlistne drzewa. Dwa ledowe reflektory rzucają chłodne światło na ciągnącą się w dal drogę. Spadające śnieżynki świecą się w białym świetle niczym najprawdziwsze lodowe kryształki. Samochód jedzie wolno. Śnieg skrzypi pod oponami, ociera się o zderzak. Do tylnej szyby po przymarzały liście, do tego tworzyła się na nich lodowa mozaika. Drugie drzwi, od strony pasażera są wgniecione i porysowane. Za kierownicą siedzi Jeff. Chłopak ma na sobie biały golf i czarny, rozpięty polar. Blondyn w skupieniu trzyma ręce na podrapanej kierownicy, patrzy się na drogę. Tuż obok, na siedzeniu pasażera, siedzi Chase. Niższy blondyn ma gruby, zapięty pod szyję, czarny polar i… krótkie dżinsowe spodenki. Chase – W tych warunkach dojedziemy tam najszybciej za 5… 6 godzin *mruknął rysując coś na zaparowanej szybie* Jeff nerwowo poruszył gałką skrzyni biegów, docisnął gazu. Opony zakręciły się w śniegu, auto nie pojechało szybciej. Jeff – Źle. Nie powinniśmy się spóźnić. Chase – Nie ma tego złego. On tam będzie. Przywita ich *skończył rysować choinkę* Wyższy blondyn kiwnął głową wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od zaśnieżonej drogi. Coś przykuło jego uwagę. W pewnej odległości wydało mu się, że widzi na drodze jakiś kontur. Jeff – Chase, też to widzisz? *spojrzał na siedzącego obok kolegę* Chase – Widzę… Podjedź bliżej. To chyba jakiś furgon. Białe porsche z mozołem pokonało kolejne kilkanaście metrów. Zatrzymało się tuż przed tym, co dwaj blondyni dostrzegli. W poprzek drogi stał żółty furgon. Na boku widniał rozpoznawalny, czerwony logotyp – DHL. Pojazd zagradzał drogę. Jeff – Kurwa, to są jakieś jaja?! *zatrąbił* Co ten palant robi?! Chase – Sprawdźmy to *powiedział i odpiął pas* Jeff poszedł za przykładem kolegi; odpiął pas i nacisnął klamkę. Obaj chłopacy wyszli z auta. Nie wyłączony silnik ciągle pracował, reflektory oświetlały żółtą furgonetkę. Dwaj blondyni zbliżyli się. Śnieg skrzypiał im pod butami, podeszwy lekko ślizgały się. Żadne z nich nie miało butów przeznaczonych do chodzenia w zimie. Jeff miał czarne air maxy, zaś Chase zwykłe, niebieskie tenisówki. Chase – Coś tu jest nie tak… *podszedł bliżej do auta* Szyba jest zaparowana. Faktycznie tak było. Przez zamarzniętą i jednocześnie zaparowaną od środka szybę, nie dało dojrzeć się wnętrza pojazdu. Chase zastukał w szybę. Nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi szarpnął energicznie za klamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się zaś z kabiny wyleciał mężczyzna. Nieruchome ciało padło na śnieg. Jeff – Cholera *przeklął* Chase zajrzał do środka, dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że szyba od strony pasażera była zbita. Wrócił do ciała, obrócił nogą denata na plecy. Był to mężczyzna, około czterdziestki. Był ubrany w szare spodnie i firmowy kombinezon. Jednak najbardziej uwagę zwracała jego twarz. Był śmiertelnie blady, jego skóra nabierała odcienia niebieskiego. Jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie przerażenia; szeroko otwarte usta, rozwarte oczy – nim zmarł krzyczał. Blondyni spojrzeli w górę, na niebo. Śnieg sypał i sypał, na poboczu warstwa puchu miała dobre ponad pół metra grubości. Jeff – Co robimy? *spojrzał na Chase’a* Chase w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do kabiny furgonetki. Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Chase – Odsuń się. Jedziemy dalej. Silnik furgonu zawarczał. Zapalił się reflektor, drugi był zbity. Chase przełączył bieg na wsteczny i wycofał przyciskając gaz. Furgonetka pojechała w tył wyleciała z drogi na zaśnieżone pole, o włos minęła rosnące na poboczu drzewo. W ostatniej chwili Chase wyskoczył z pojazdu i wylądował obunóż na miękkim, drogowym śniegu. Chase – Jedziemy. Jeff wsiadł z powrotem do auta, Chase zaraz po nim, zapięli pasy. Porsche ponownie ruszyło. … 'Intro! Misteltoe Wood, Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Małe, niefigurujące na mapach miasteczko Misteltoe Wood tonie w śniegu. Od początku grudnia spadła rekordowa, w tej dekadzie, ilość śniegu. W wigilijną noc większość mieszkańców siedzi w swych ciepłych domach, przy wigilijnym stole, razem z rodziną i bliskimi. Na końcu głównej ulicy stoi największy w tym niewielkim miasteczku dom. Olbrzymi, przepiękny budynek znajdował się na samym końcu miasta, oddalony o kilka minut drogi od pozostałych kilkunastu domków stojących wzdłuż Gingerbread Street. Dom jaśnieje niczym gwiazda. Od dachu aż po drzwi, wszędzie porozwieszane są świąteczne dekoracje. Na parapetach porozwieszane są łańcuchy jasnych światełek, stojące przy drzwiach choinki są przystrojone w bombki i podobne światełka. We wszystkich oknach pali się przyjemne, ciepłe światło. Na sporym parkingu przed domem stoi jedno auto – duży, szary jeep. Na masce zdążyła zebrać się już spora warstwa śniegu. Przy płocie, przy furtce stoi chłopak. Przystojny brunet w szarych spodniach i bordowej bluzie wypatruje czegoś na drodze. Z nudów tupie w płytki ułożone przed wejściem do domu. Rozległ się warkot silnika. Pod dom podjeżdża czarny motor. Motocyklista zsiada i zdejmuje kask. Jest to chłopak; ubrany w czarne spodnie i ciężkie, wojskowe buty. Ma też czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i charakterystycznego, białego irokeza. Chłopak wziął kask pod pachę i podprowadził motor pod sam płot. Tam postawił go na nóżce. Wolfe – O ho. Witam. Wesołych świąt *powiedział chłopak w bordowej bluzie* Motocyklista otrzepał białego irokeza ze śnieżnego puchu, zdjął rękawiczkę i podał rękę chłopakowi. Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Dion – Wzajemnie. Dobrze trafiłem? *omiótł dom spojrzeniem* Wolfe – Dion, tak? Dion – Tak. Na zaproszeniu był ten adres *wyjął z kieszeni kurtki lekko pomiętą kopertę.* Przyjechałem dowiedzieć się co… Wolfe – Dobrze, że jesteś. Zapraszam do środka *wskazał płynnym ruchem brązowe drzwi* Dion – Aha… Chłopak z irokezem wyczuł, że dyskusja nie ma sensu. Przystał więc na zaproszenie gospodarza i poszedł do domu. Stanąwszy przed drzwiami ozdobionymi świątecznym wieńcem, otrzepał buty ze śniegu, dopiero wtedy nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Wolfe odetchnął, otrzepał włosy ze śniegu. Wolfe – Pierwszy już jest *zatarł ręce* Ciekawe kiedy przyjadą oni… Brunet nie musiał długo czekać, kiedy na parkingu przed domem zaparkowało czarne ferrari. Chłopak, który wyszedł z wozu miał na sobie granatową kurtkę z obitym futrem kapturem i czarne spodnie. Na głowie miał szarą czapkę. Nowo przybyły przerzucił sobie przez ramię sportową torbę i poszedł w kierunku Wolfe’a. Junior – Hej *podał rękę gospodarzowi* Wolfe – Witaj. Wesołych świąt Junior. Junior, podobnie jak chwilę wcześniej Dion, obrzucił spojrzeniem świecący jasno dom. Junior – Wygląda zachęcająco *mruknął* Twój dom? Wolfe wzruszył ramionami. Wolfe – I tak i nie. Wejdź do środka, zagrzej się. W salonie stoi gorące kakao. Junior – Yhm… Niech będzie. Sportowiec skierował się do drzwi. Po drodze przyjrzał się choinkom obwieszonym różnorakimi dekoracjami, pokręcił głową. Junior – Po co ta błazenada… *wszedł do środka* Wolfe dalej stał na swoim miejscu. Uśmiechał się lekko, patrzył z radością na padający wokół śnieg. Nie zamierzał zapinać swojej bluzy, nie wyglądał jakby było mu zimno. Stał tak, w śnieżycy i w dodatku się uśmiechał. Mijały minuty, Wolfe spoglądał co jakiś czas na złoty zegarek zapięty na jego nadgarstku. Była dopiero 18, a już było ciemno. Uroki zimy, Uroki Misteltoe Wood. Wolfe – W zaproszeniach chyba napisali by zjawiali się na 18… *mruknął* Eh… Nie ładnie się tak spóźniać. Kolejne minuty mijały jedna za drugą. Wolfe nie wydawał się jednak zniecierpliwiony. Cały czas stał przed domem i lekko się uśmiechał. W środku, w salonie dwaj przybyli już panowie rozgościli się. Powiesili kurtki na wieszakach w holu i usiedli przy niskim stoliku. Zarówno Dion jak i Junior wzięli sobie kubek z kakałem. Chłopacy rozmawiali. Dion - …Więc jesteś niespełnionym sportowcem, z L.A, zgadza się? *siorbnął kakao* Junior – W dużym skrócie *zaśmiał się* A ty grasz w zespole rockowym… też w L.A. Dion – Dokładnie. Aż dziwne, że nie słyszałeś o nas. The Fallen Angels było trzy razy na ogólno-amerykańskim konkursie muzycznym. Junior – Sorry ziom, ale takie błazenady jakoś mnie tak nie za bardzo interesują ;p Poza tym jak już czegoś słucham to wolę kobiece wokale. Dion – Spoko… Chłopak z irokezem wziął kolejny łyk kakao. Junior się nie spieszył i po prostu trzymał kubek w rękach. Wtem z zewnątrz dobiegł warkot silnika. Obaj panowie odstawili kubki na blat, Dion podniósł się z sofy i podszedł do okna, Junior pozostał na fotelu. Dion – Ktoś przyjechał na Harleyu… Junior – Rozpoznajesz motory ze słuchu? *uniósł brew do góry* Dion – Siedzi się trochę w garażu *zaśmiał się* Tymczasem na dworze Wolfe przygotowywał się by powitać nowo przybyłą osobę. Z czarnego Harleya zsiadła dziewczyna, stanęła na śniegu. Była ubrana w wysokie, skórzane, czarne buty na niskim obcasie i króciutkie, poddarte dżinsowe spodenki. Miała skórzaną kurtkę z naszywkami. Zdjęła kask, spod niego wyleciała burza kręconych, blond włosów. Dziewczyna zamrugała, kilka drobinek śniegu osiadło jej na rzęsach, przetarła oczy rękawem. Wolfe – Witaj! Wesołych świąt! Dziewczyna usłyszała powitanie. Odwróciła nerwowo głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Ujrzawszy Wolfe’a podeszła do niego zostawiając motor zaparkowany na środku parkingu. Shannon – O jakich wesołych świętach ty do cholery jasnej gadasz? *powiedziała wściekle* Wolfe – Ehm… Shannon tak? Blondynka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, zaczesała je do tyłu. Shannon – No raczej nie Angelina Jolie. *rozpięła kurtkę i z zewnętrznej kieszeni wyjęła kopertę* Co to jest? Przyjechałam tu i oczekuje dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Dziewczyna stała twardo, nieruchomo. Zbyt nieruchomo. Wolfe rozszyfrował ją od razu. Wolfe – Tutaj nie musisz maskować uczuć. Katharsis Shannon. Spójrz mi w oczy, odetchnij *przemówił ciepłym głosem* Shannon podniosła wzrok, schowała kopertę z zaproszeniem z powrotem do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, zapięła zamek. Shannon – Ja chcę… Wolfe – Wszystko w swoim czasie. Wejdź do środka *wskazał na drzwi* Pewnie zmarzłaś jadąc tu. Blondynka jeszcze raz spojrzała na bruneta, po czym poszła do drzwi. Spojrzała w górę, nad framugą wisiała jemioła. Dziewczyna prychnęła, szarpnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Shannon znalazła się w holu. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło płynące z głębi domu, usłyszała głosy. Dziewczyna zobaczyła kurtki zawieszone na wieszakach obok drzwi. Po chwili namysłu zdjęła swoją skórę i powiesiła ją na haczyku. Poczuła ciepło i czekoladową woń. Poprawiła długie rękawy czarnej bluzki i poszła kierując się zapachem. Przyszła do salonu, stanęła w wejściu opierając się o framugę. Rozmawiający Dion i Junior przerwali w pół słowa i spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Dion – Wow *zagwizdał* Proszę, proszę… Junior – Wesołych świąt *uśmiechnął się zawadiacko* Shannon – Pff… Przeszła obok chłopaków. Wzięła ze stolika kakao, natychmiast napiła się trochę. Westchnęła rozkosznie i poszła do kominka. Dion i Junior zbliżyli się do siebie. Dion – Ale… laska *szepnął spoglądając przez ramię na odwróconą tyłem do nich Shannon* Junior – Nom… Niezła, niezła… W środku zimy tak ubrana… Na motorze… Dion – Niezła dżaga… Tylko co jej z tymi świętami? Junior – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Dion – Sprawdzę *powiedział i wstał* Shannon stała przy kominku. Przyglądała się poustawianym na nim ozdobach. Stała tam kula śnieżna, miniaturowa choinka i cekinowy bałwanek. Dion podszedł o dziewczyny, stanął obok niej. Dion – Przyjemne miejsce. Ma klimat *zagadnął* Shannon wolno przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka. Shannon – Istotnie *wzięła łyk kakao i nie zwracając uwagi na Diona dalej przyglądała się ozdobą* Dion – Ehm… Też dostałaś to zaproszenie. Kto od ciebie… wiesz… Shannon – Nie kończ. *nie spojrzała nawet na chłopaka* Dion – Dobra… Blondynka przestała oglądać ozdoby. Napiła się kakao i poszła w inny kąt obszernego pokoju. Dion wrócił do Juniora. Dion – Gra niedostępną *powiedział siadając* Junior – Ah te laski… Na dworze nadal padał śnieg, a Wolfe nadal stał na swojej niezmienionej pozycji. Stał ze spuszczonymi rękoma. Uśmiechnął się kiedy na parking wjechało nowe auto. Mały, czarny samochodzik bez tylnej tablicy rejestracyjnej. Z pojazdu wyszły dwie dziewczyny. Pierwsza, ta która kierowała była nieco niższa od swojej koleżanki. Była ubrana w czarną sukieneczkę. Nosiła też fioletowe rękawiczki. Dziewczyna miała długie blond włosy z różowymi końcówkami. Włosy związała w dwa luźne kucyki. Druga dziewczyna miała dla odmiany czarne włosy. Była stosunkowo blada. Miała na sobie ciemnofioletową sukienkę, krótszą od swojej koleżanki. Na nogach miała ciemne rajstopy i buty na wysokim obcasie. Pierwsza dziewczyna, czyli Fiona zakaszlała męskim kaszlem, otarła usta rękawiczką i spojrzała na koleżankę. Fiona – I widzisz Lukrecja? Dotarłyśmy na ten koniec świata ^^ Lukrecja – Tak długo to ja nigdy nie jechałam. Fiona – Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz ^^ Lukrecja – Tja… *zobaczyła Wolfe’a* O tam ktoś jest. Zobaczmy go. Dziewczyny podeszły do stojącego przy płocie chłopaka. Wolfe – Witaj… Witajcie. Wesołych świąt. Fiona – Hej przystojniaku ^^ Wolfe – Ehm… Lukrecja? Na zaproszeniu nie było nic o towarzystwie. Lukrecja otrzepała gołe ramiona ze śniegu i spojrzała na bruneta. Lukrecja – Słuchaj przyjemniaczku. Nie popełnię błędu mojej siostruni. Przyjechałam tu z asystą, aby nasza trzecia, kochana siostra nie otrzymała po pół roku wezwania po odebranie zwłok. Wolfe przełknął ślinę, Lukrecja zaśmiała się. Lukrecja – Jejku, już się tak nie stresuj. Trzymaj się tego planu i czekaj aż „Oni” przyjadą. *dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się pewnie i odwróciła do koleżanki* Fiona idziemy, dom czeka na nasze przybycie. Fiona klasnęła i razem z koleżanką poszły do drzwi. Wolfe zamrugał intensywnie, powiódł wzrokiem za zagadkowymi dziewczynami. Fiona – Jejku, jesteś tak pewna siebie… Lukrecja - …że inni by się w tej pewności potopili *dokończyła za koleżankę* Tak wiem. Staram się *powiedziała lekko zawstydzonym głosem* Dziewczyny zatrzymały się pod drzwiami. Fiona – Ciekawe ile to potrwa. Lukrecja – Ciekawe kiedy my się dowiemy o co w tym wszystkich chodzi. Wyższa dziewczyna nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do domu. Blondynka wkroczyła za raz za nią. Wolfe cały czas przyglądał się dziewczynom. Po ich pojawieniu się poczuł się dziwnie. Wywarły na nim wrażenie. Wolfe – Ciekawy duet… Oj, nie ma co się zastanawiać. Kolejna osoba nadjeżdża. Obok małego, czarnego auta, zaparkowało drugie, tym razem niebieskie. Wysiadł z niego chłopak w niebieskiej kurtce i szaliku na szyi. Zamknął pojazd kluczykiem i podbiegł do Wolfe’a. James – Hej. To tu? Dobrze trafiłem? *pomachał brunetowi zaproszeniem przed oczami* Wolfe – Tak *zabrał rękę chłopaka sprzed swoich oczu* Witaj. Wesołych świąt. James – Tak, hej, hej *spojrzał na drzwi* Można wejść? Wolfe – Pewnie! Zapraszam. Poczęstuj się ciepłym kakałem :) James – Oh super, super. Zmarzłem strasznie. Ogrzewanie coś mi w autku siada. Wolfe – Ok. A teraz idź do środka *ponaglił chłopaka* James kiwnął głową i poszedł do domku. Wolfe odetchnął z ulgą pozbywszy się chłopaka. Wolfe – Pierwszy irytujący typ zaliczony *włożył ręce do kieszeni bluzy* Ah… Drzwi wejściowe ponownie otworzyły się. Do wnętrza wpadło trochę śniegu i zimnego powietrza. James szybko zamknął drzwi za sobą. Zdjął kurtkę, schował szalik do rękawa. Kurtkę odwiesił na wieszaczek. James – Halo *zawołał w głąb domu* Ktoś odpowiedział mu zapraszając go do salonu. Zachęcony chłopak poszedł za głosem. W salonie powoli zbierali się przybyli. Dion i Junior cały czas rozmawiali siedząc przy stole. Obok tego drugiego, na kanapie siedziała Fiona i z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Junior – Co tak stoisz gościu? *spojrzał na stojącego w wejściu Jamesa* James – No tak… Tak sobie stoję… Fiona – Siadaj tutaj *wskazała na miejsce obok siebie* Chłopak przystał na propozycję i usiadł obok uśmiechniętej blondynki. Dziewczyna wręczyła mu kubek z ciepłym, brązowym napojem. Fiona – Uważaj gorące *ostrzegła* James kiwnął głową i podmuchał. Po drugiej stronie salonu, Lukrecja stanęła przy siedzącej na okrągłej pufie Shannon. Lukrecja – Hej. *przywitała się przyjaźnie* Shannon podniosła wzrok, omiotła dziewczynę wzrokiem. Shannon – Hej. Przez chwilę żadna z dziewczyn nie odezwała się słowem. Patrzyły tak tylko na siebie. Shannon – Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Nie wiem, chcesz mnie przepytać, pomęczyć? Lukrecja przewróciła teatralnie oczami i odeszła. Shannon przez chwilę wiodła za nią wzrokiem potem przerzuciła wzrok z powrotem na stojącą na lewo od kominka, w pełni przystrojoną choinkę. Na sofie, miedzy Fioną, a James’em usiadła Lukrecja. Dziewczyna wcisnęła się miedzy chłopaka a koleżankę, wyszeptała jej coś na ucho spoglądając na Shannon. Fiona pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. Fiona – Ciężka sprawa. Lukrecja – Wszyscy są tutaj w końcu z tego samego powodu… *przesunęła wzrokiem po reszcie osób w salonie* Siedzący naprzeciw Junior uniósł wymownie brew. Junior – O czym mówisz… *zastanowił się nad imieniem* koleżanko? Lukrecja – Lukrecja. Tak się nazywam. *odparła uśmiechając się lekko* Mów mi Lukrecja, lub Lukrecja. Ewentualnie Lukrecja. Fiona zachichotała słysząc słowa koleżanki. Zaśmiali się także James i Dion, Junior musiał chwilę przetrawić. Junior – Ehm… Ok *przygryzł wargę myśląc nad czymś* Lukrecja – Nie wytężaj się Junior i z łaski swej nie zjeżdżaj oczami poniżej mojej talii *powiedziała krzyżując nogi* Junior zarumienił się, Dion zarechotał. Dion – No, no… Lukrecja wyprostowała się i sięgnęła po kakao. Fiona wzięła przykład z koleżanki. Obie napiły się uprzednio stuknąwszy się kubkami. Na dworze zawarczał kolejny silnik. Wolfe obserwował jak czerwony maluch parkuje przy płocie, tuż obok motocyklu Diona. Proces zajął trochę czasu i nim samochód zaparkował równo musiał cofnąć kilka razy. Ostatecznie pojazd zatrzymał się. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Wolfe – Kto to będzie? *założył ręce* Z samochodu wyszła postać w grubej, białej kurtce i czarnych kozakach. Miała też dwie, wełniane rękawice. Kobieta zakluczyła auto, schowała kluczyki do torebki i podeszła do Wolfe’a. Chłopak wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wolfe – Witam… Panią… Krystynka – Strasznie tu zimno *zdjęła kaptur ukazując pofarbowane na blond włosy* A przepraszam za brak manier. Jestem Krystyna Bonasra *wyciągnęła rękę* Wolfe zamrugał oczami i podał kobiecie rękę. Wolfe – Ale… Pani… Zaproszenie było zaadresowane do… Krystynka – Ah zaproszenie *otworzyła torebkę, pogrzebała chwilę i wyjęła białą kopertę* Dziwna sprawa. Dostał mój małżonek, ale ja przecież cała i zdrowa dotarłam do domu *rozłożyła ręce* Chciałabym się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Brunet przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Musiał zastanowić się. Krystynka – Halo! Śnieg tutaj jak na Sybirze. Mogę wejść do środka? Wolfe – Ah tak. Naturalnie. Wesołych… Wesołych świąt. Krystynka – Dziękuję. Podziękowawszy starsza pani skierowała się do drzwi. Idąc chodniczkiem głośno stukała obcasami o płytki. Znalazłszy się przed drzwiami zdjęła rękawiczkę z prawej ręki. Po dłoni biegła sieć blizn, kobieta nie spojrzała nawet na swoją rękę, złapała klamkę i otworzyła drzwi. Weszła do środka. Krystynka – Jak tu przyjemnie ciepło, ho, ho! *zdjęła kurtkę* Cieplusio! Babsztyl zawiesił kurtkę na wieszaku, otrzepał włosy ze śniegu i poszedł do salonu. Weszła tam bezceremonialnie i stanęła na środku, pod złotym żyrandolem. Krystynka – Dzień dobry. Witam wszystkich serdecznie *przywitała się* Przepraszam, czy mają państwo tutaj coś ciepłego do picia? Przybyli spojrzeli po sobie ze zdziwieniem. Krystynka była pierwszą przybyłą w tak innym od nich wieku. Pierwszy zmysły odzyskał Junior. Wziął kakao i podał jej kobiecie. Krystynka – Bardzo mi miło dziękuję, ale ja usiądę. Junior, w związku z zachciankami kobiety, odstawił kubek na stolik i wskazał babci miejsce na okrągłej pufce. Ona zajęła je z radością. Poprawiła swój błękitny sweter, położyła torebkę na kolanach. Z torebki wyjęła małą buteleczkę wódki. Dolała trochę do kubka. Reszta zebranych przy stole przyglądała jej się ze zdziwieniem. Krystynka – Co się tak na mnie patrzycie? *zapytała mieszając kakao laseczką miętową* Co ja, brudna jakaś jestem? Dion – Nie. Nam pani starsza chodzi o wódeczkę do kakao. Krystynka – To? *wyjęła butelkę ponownie z torebki* Mówię wam. Tyłek przymarzł mi w moim maluchu do siedzenia. Nic lepiej nie rozgrzewa niż taki napój bogów. Zdrówko wam *uniosła kubek w górę i wypiła* Nie wszyscy podzielali entuzjazm Krystynki. Patrzyli na nią nawet z lekkim urażeniem, podczas gdy ona w spokoju opróżniała kubek. Shannon podeszła do stolika, uklękła obok starszej pani, przystawiła swój kubek. Shannon – Polej mi też *powiedziała bezemocjonalnie* Krystynka – Ależ naturalnie kochaniutka. Babcia sięgnęła do torebki po butelkę i już chciała nalewać kiedy Shannon cofnęła kubek. Starsza pani spojrzała na blondynkę z konsternacją. Shannon – Nie jestem żadna kochaniutka -.- Jestem Shannon. Krystynka – A ja Krystyna *przyciągnęła kubek dziewczynie i wlała jej tyle wódki, że poziom płynu wrócił do 3/4* A teraz pij, na zdrowie i troski. Pozostali patrzeli z uwagą jak Shannon wypija cały kubek kakao, a potem odstawia go na blat. Shannon – Dziękuję *powiedziała* Krystynka – Drobiazg. Drobnostka. Naprawdę, żaden problem ^^ Shannon uśmiechnęła się grzecznie i wróciła do swojego kąta. James – Co jej jest? *wychylił się zza Lukrecji* Junior i Dion rozłożyli ramiona. Fiona i Lukrecja ani drgnęły. Krystynka – Nie ładnie wścibiać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Zajmij się tym co ty tu robisz *poradziła* Lukrecja – Dokładnie *kiwnęła głową* Tymczasem na dworze… Wolfe nadal stał w tym samym miejscu. Mijały co raz to kolejne minuty, przybywali kolejni ludzie, a on nadal stał na miejscu. Nie wyglądało na to, że jest mu zimno. Co jakiś czas chłopak strzepywał tylko śnieg z głowy starając się nie zepsuć sobie fryzury. Wolfe – Coś długo nie ma nowych *spojrzał na zegarek* Ich też nie ma… Śnieg ciągle sypał. Niedawno wyjeżdżone koleiny zanikały. Dachy samochodów i siedzenia motocykli znikały pod śnieżną pierzyną. Wolfe obejrzał się przez ramię, spróbował dostrzec coś przez okno. Zobaczył jedynie choinkę, żadnych ludzi. Wolfe – Służba, służba… W domu tymczasem niektórym osobom zaczynało się nudzić. Fiona nerwowo tupała. Fiona – Niech już coś się dzieje :3 Junior – Zgadzam się. Siedzimy tu tak i siedzimy… Bez sensu w sumie. Fiona – Nooo… Chyba pójdę poszukać toalety, ktoś idzie ze mną? *rozejrzała się wkoło, z szczególną nadzieja spojrzała na chłopaków* Junior – W sumie ja nie sikałem od granicy stanu. Fiona – Cudownie ^^ Dziewczyna i chłopak wyszli z salonu, zaś Lukrecja uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Lukrecja – Tak, tak… Od granicy stanu… Dion spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco, ona odwróciła wzrok. Fiona i Junior znaleźli się w holu, na prawo mieli kuchnie, w której nie paliło się światło, na lewo dwuskrzydłowe, zamknięte drzwi. Fiona – Ciekawe co tam jest :3 Junior – Ehm… Coś fajnego *popukał w drzwi* Ale nie otwierajmy ich. Fiona – Czemu? Boisz się? *podpuściła chłopaka* Junior – To nie ładnie tak się panoszyć w czyimś domu. Sam mam spory dom i nie podobałoby mi się gdyby nieznajomi wchodzili do co ważniejszych pomieszczeń. Fiona – Tja… To sprawdźmy piętro *wskazała na schody* Junior kiwnął głową przyzwalająco i poszedł na górę, dziewczyna szła tuż przed nim. Schody były wyścielone czerwona wykładziną. Biała poręcz była obwinięta złotym, choinkowym łańcuchem. Na ścianie wisiały wieńce świąteczne i inne dekoracje; choinki, podobizny Mikołaja, renifery. Na piętrze również paliło się światło. W korytarzu rozłożony był czerwony chodniczek. Szukana toaleta znajdowała się na samym początku korytarza. Fiona – Patrz jak szybko znaleźliśmy, nieźle c: Junior – Szukałaś ze właściwą osobą *powiedział z satysfakcją* Fiona zachichotała słodko i weszła do toalety. Zamknęła drzwi na zamek, stanęła przed lustrem. Odwróciła się nagle w lewo. Fiona – I co się ze mnie śmiejesz? Po lewej stronie jednak nikt nie stał. Pusta ściana. Dziewczyna zachichotała i podeszła do muszli klozetowej… … Junior stał oparty o oklejoną tapetą ścianę i wystukiwał stopą jakiś rytm. Odkleił się od ściany, gdy usłyszał dźwięk spłuczki. Chwilę potem z toalety wyszła Fiona. Fiona – Twoja kolej ^^ Chłopak uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka. Dziewczyna poczekała aż drzwi się zamkną i zeszła na dół chichocząc. W pół drogi zatrzymała się, odwróciła się o 180 stopni i resztę schodów pokonała schodząc tyłem. Pod dom podjechał kolejny samochód. Zaparkował na prawo od auta, którym przyjechały Fiona i Lukrecja. Z pojazdu wyszedł chłopak w kurtce z kapturem obszytym na końcu futrem. Chłopak schował ręce do kieszeni i poszedł do Wolfe’a. Wolfe – Witaj Daniel. Wesołych świąt. Daniel nie odpowiadał. Oglądał dekoracje domku. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili się odezwał. Daniel – Cześć. W liście napisałeś, że dowiem się tutaj co się stało z Bedifem. Martwię się. O co chodzi? Wolfe wskazał na drzwi. Wolfe – Wszystko w swoim czasie *powiedział przyjaźnie* Daniel nie ruszył się, podrapał się po brodzie. Dopiero pi dłuższej chwili skierował się do drzwi. Zaraz po tym jak za Danielem zamknęły się drzwi przed domem zameldowała się kolejna osoba. Nowy chłopak przyszedł pieszo. Był ubrany w ciemnobeżowe spodnie, grubą kurtkę i szarą czapkę. Wolfe – Nathaniel! Zapraszam, chodź, chodź! Nathaniel spojrzał w stronę Wolfe’a skołowany, zameldował się przed nim. Nathaniel – Hej? Wolfe – Trafiłeś dobrze! Wesołych świąt! Nathaniel – Hah. Dzięki. Nie spodziewałem się, że dotarcie do tej dziury będzie takim wyzwaniem. Wolfe poczuł, że spotkał kogoś kto nadaje na podobnych falach, oparł się o metalowy płot. Wolfe – No Misteltoe Wood to miejsce wymagające. Szedłeś z mapą? Nathaniel – Znalazłem pociąg, który kursuje w tych okolicach. Wyskoczyłem z wagonu gdy zobaczyłem łunę świateł *wskazał na lampki na domu* I nie myliłem się. Wszystkie domy w dekoracjach. Wolfe – Taki klimat… Ok. Zapraszam cię do środka. Nathaniel – Tak, tak. A właśnie, co z… *zaczął szukać czegoś po kieszeniach* Wolfe – Zaproszeniem? To na potem. Wejdź do środka. Nathaniel nie szukał już zaproszenie i za namową Wolfe’a wszedł do domku. W środku, tuż za drzwiami natknął się na Daniela. Chłopak stał przy ścianie zamyślony. Nathaniel – Hej? Wszystko gra? *zapytał odwieszając kurtkę* Daniel – A… Tak, tak… *ocknął się* Nathaniel zdjął czapkę, otrzepał ją ze śniegu, spojrzał w stronę salonu, z którego biło ciepłe światło i dobiegały głosy. Nathaniel – Tam są inni, nie dołączysz? Daniel – Nie jestem przekonany :/ Wolę zostać na razie tutaj… Nathaniel – A tam. Poznamy ludzi, chodź… Jak się nazywasz? Daniel – Daniel *mruknął* Nathaniel – No i super. Ja Nathaniel. Chodź. Nathaniel pociągnął Daniela ze sobą do salonu. Panowie stanęli razem w wejściu. Na chwilę wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nich. Nathaniel – Witam. Wesołych świąt! Część ludzi odpowiedziała tym samym pozdrowieniem, inni unieśli kubki z kakaem. Jako jedyna Shannon zacisnęła pięść i nerwowo wypuściła powietrze. Krystynka – Witajcie, witajcie *podeszła do chłopaków z kubkami ciepłego napoju* Napijcie się, dobre na rozgrzanie ;) Daniel – Dzię… dziękuje *zająknął się* Fiona – Siadajcie, jakoś się upchniemy ^^ *wskazała na miejsca na sofie* Ostatecznie Nathaniel wcisnął się na sofę obok Jamesa, zaś Daniel usiadł na fotelu. Chwilę później jednak do salonu wszedł Junior. Chłopak stanął przy swoim fotelu… Junior – Halo, ziomek, co ty robisz? Daniel wolno podniósł głowę. Daniel – Tak, słucham? Junior – Ja tu siedziałem *powiedział gniewnie* Daniel natychmiast wstał i ustąpił Juniorowi miejsca. Daniel – Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem *zawstydził się* Lukrecja – Nic by się nie stało gdyby Junior nie zaciął się w toalecie *powiedziała uśmiechając się* Fiona, James i Nathaniel zachichotali, zaś Junior spojrzał na Lukrecję. Junior – Skąd ty to wiesz? Lukrecja – Zgadłam *wzruszyła ramionami* Junior wymamrotał coś pod nosem i usiadł na fotelu. Daniel musiał zadowolić się klęczeniem na wzorzystym dywanie. Chłopak nie narzekał jednak. Potulnie zaakceptował warunki. Na dworze wciąż padało i padało. Wolfe zaprzestał otrzepywania się ze śniegu. Białe drobinki pokrywały już całą jego bluzę, wpadały za kołnierz i topiły się pod koszulką. Wolfe – Ah… Jeszcze trochę, jeszcze trochę… Jest już ponad połowa… I chyba idzie kolejna osoba… W istocie. Po drodze, do domku zbliżała się dziewczyna. Miała ona na sobie podarte dżinsy i skórzane buty. Była ubrana w granatową kurtkę i czarną czapkę uszatkę. Dziewczyna ciągnęła za sobą dziecięce, drewniane sanki. Na nich miała plastikową reklamówkę z dyskontu. Wolfe – O ho… to musi być… Svetlana – Privjet druzja! *wykrzyknęła zobaczywszy Wolfe’a* Wsio tu mrrrróz jak jak na Syberia! *podciągnęła sanki aż pod płot* Spasiba. Wolfe – Dziękujesz? Z resztą nieważne… Wesołych świąt! Svetlana potoczyła mylnym wzrokiem wokoło. Svetlana – To tutaj? Wolfe – No tak. Wejdź do domu *wskazał zachęcająco na drzwi* Svetlana – A tam trajkotanie *mówi z rosyjskim akcentem* Wży tu ciepło. Jak byś se był na Syberii. Raz po szklanku wódki ja żem w wagonie z wynglem aż pod Kamczatkę podjechała! Wolfe uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Wolfe – Svetlana, to jest serio fascynujące, ale może zechcesz opowiedzieć o tym zgromadzonym w środku? Rosjanka dała się namówić. Zarzuciła sznurek od sanek na jeden z bolców płotu, pochwyciła reklamówkę i dziarsko ruszyła do drzwi. Po drodze dwa razy spadła z chodnika i przy grzmociła w choinki. Ostatecznie udało jej się jednak wejść do domku. Brunet obejrzał się kontrolnie i upewnił, że Svetlana trafiła w drzwi. Dopiero kiedy dziewczyna zniknęła w środku wrócił spojrzeniem na parking. Chłopak spojrzał w górę. Płatki śniegu spadały tworząc nieprawdopodobne fraktale na tle mroźnego, ciemnego nieba. Wolfe – Zima… Zawsze to kochałem *mówił patrząc w górę, śnieg spadał mu na twarz* Dobrze, że jestem tutaj a nie gdzieś wśród drzew… Akcja przenosi się do wnętrza domu. Do salonu pełnego ludzi weszła Svetlana. Rosjanka z reklamówką pełną butelek przysiadła pod ścianą, obok sofki. Svetlana – Privjet! Krystynka – O! Ktoś tu narodowości europejskiej! To zupełnie jak ja, ha, ha! Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Babsztyla. Dion – Pani z Europy? *uniósł wymownie brew i zajrzał do pustego kubka* Krystynka – No tak. Jestem Polką. Pomorzanką. Inni pokiwali głową z zainteresowaniem, łącznie ze Svetlaną. Zapadła chwilowa cisza. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Daniel – No więc… Wy też jesteście głodni? *zapytał cicho* Junior – O tak. Pół drogi nic nie jadłem. Dion – Ja całą drogę *pogładził się po brzuchu* Może ktoś zapyta tego całego Wolfe’a czy dostaniemy jakąś kolację? To w końcu święta i w ogóle… James – W zaproszeniu było napisane, że będzie kolacja… A jak nie to skoro tam jest kuchnia to coś wam mogę zawsze ugotować… Junior – Niee… Niech ktoś zapyta gospodarza. Fiona – Ja mogę! *wyrwała się* Lukrecja – Nie. Wolfe jest mój ;p Ciemnowłosa wstała i poszła do drzwi. Junior i Dion powiedli za nią wzrokiem. Zaśmiali się. Lukrecja wyszła z domku, podbiegła do stojącego przy płocie Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – Witaj Wolfie :* Wolfe – No hej *spojrzał na dziewczynę* Co jest? Jakiś problem? Lukrecja założyła ręce. Lukrecja – Po prostu zgłodniało towarzystwo… Ja też *położyła sobie ręce na talii* W zaproszeniu była mowa o kolacji. Oby nie napakowanej arszenikiem i syntetycznym rzepakiem. Brunet zaśmiał się, nerwowo strząsnął sobie śnieg z głowy. Wolfe – Musimy poczekać na resztę *założył ręce* Lukrecja – Ah… Na pewno? *zapytała z nadzieją* Wolfe – Tak *rzekł twardo* Wzmoże się wam apetyt. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i odwróciła się. Poszła do drzwi. Wolfe wrócił do patrzenia na drogę. Lukrecja weszła z powrotem do domku. Oparła się plecami o drzwi i zjechała do podłogi. Wypuściła powietrze i zachichotała jak mała dziewczynka. Lukrecja – Ah siostrzyczka moja, głupoty mówiła o tonowaniu emocji. Granie pełnym wachlarzem jest dużo zabawniejsze. To powiedziawszy dziewczyna wróciła do salonu. Usiadła na swoim miejscu na sofie. Lukrecja – Złe Wieści. Musimy poczekać aż będzie tu cała ekipa. Brakuje trzech osób *odwróciła się do Jamesa* I Wolfe nie życzy sobie baraszkowania w jego kuchni *powiedziała oschle* James – Szkoda :< Fiona – Ale dzięki czekaniu… Lukrecja/Fiona – Wzmoże się nam apetyt! Dziewczyny wybuchły wspólnym śmiechem. Nie przejmowały się tym, że ludzie wokół nich się nie śmiali. Do grupki zebranej wokół stołu podeszła Shannon. Śmiertelnie poważna dziewczyna oparła ręce na oparciu fotelu. Shannon – Gdzie jest toaleta? Junior podniósł głowę. Junior – Na piętrze, zaprowadzić cię? *wyprostował się gotowy do wstania* Shannon – Podziękuję. Blondynka wyszła z salonu i poszła schodami do góry. Dźwięk jej kroków niósł się po domu. Krystynka – No to… *zaczęła by przełamać nerwową ciszę* Może ktoś uraczy nas jakąś cudowną dykteryjką? Lukrecja – Możesz opowiedzieć skąd te blizny na twojej ręce *powiedziała spoglądając przez przymknięte powieki na prawą dłoń Krystynki* Babsztyl schował dłoń pod stół i machnął lekceważąco lewą ręką. Krystynka – Nic takiego. Mój kotek, Kłaczek, zaadoptowany z 5 miesięcy temu. Lukrecja – Kot. *przekrzywiła głowę* Starsza pani zacisnęła usta i pokiwała głową. Z toalety wróciła Shannon. Obojętnie przeszła obok siedzącej przy stoliku grupki i poszła do swojego kąta. Spojrzeniem za nią powiedli wszyscy chłopacy, włącznie z Danielem. Daniel – Zagadkowa *mruknął cichutko pod nosem* Na dworze zawarczał silnik. Do okna podeszła Shannon, przybliżyła twarz do chłodnej szyby… Ze sportowego auta z niskim zawieszeniem wyszedł modnie uczesany chłopak w szarych spodniach i samym T-shirtcie. Na plecach miał worek adidasa. Z uśmiechem pobiegł do Wolfe’a. Stojąca w oknie Shannon na chwilę lekko uśmiechnęła się, tak jakby się jej coś przypomniało… Wolfe – Witaj Ryan! Wesołych świąt! Ryan – Witaj :D *podał rękę chłopakowi* Ty jesteś…? Wolfe – Nazywam się Wolfe *uścisnął rękę Ryana* Ryan – Mogę wchodzić? Są już inni? Pośpiewamy wspólnie kolędy? ;> Wolfe – Ehm… Jak ci się uda… Ryan – No to super :D Sportowiec podbiegł do drzwi i wszedł do środka. Wolfe pokręcił przecząco głową. Brunet stal dalej. W pewnej chwili dostrzegł coś co przykuło jego uwagę. Z naprzeciwka, z gąszczu nachodziło coś zielonego i włochatego. Chłopak otworzył szerzej oczy. Postać wyszła spomiędzy drzew na parking. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że nie był to żaden potwór. Była to osoba w zielonych leginsach i włochatej, zielonej kurtce. Nowo przybyła zdjęła kaptur i przetarła palcem zaparowane okulary. Miała usta pomalowane zieloną pomadką. Dziewczyna związała ciemne włosy w koczek i podeszła do Wolfe’a. Cromina – Witam. Czy to to miejsce? Mistel… coś tam? Wolfe – Tak. Witaj Cromino. Wesołych świąt. Cromina – Zobaczymy czy wesołych… To ten dom? *wskazała na budynek* Wolfe – Nie inaczej. Zapraszam do środka. Rozgość się. Cromina – O jak fajnie :D Dziewczyna potrąciła wręcz bruneta i pobiegła do drzwi. Wbiegła do środka. Znalazłszy się w środku Cromina pospiesznie otrzepała się ze śniegu, zdjęła buty i kurtkę i poszła do salonu. Fiona – O! Kolejny nowy ktoś ^^ Witaj! Cromina – Hej, hej, wszystkim tutaj :3 Svetlana wstała ostrożnie. Svetlana – Witamy cje… W naszrzych… proggach… Cromina – Baiao-Bongo! Ale ekstra! Tylko szkoda, że nie ma mojej kumpeli od zabaw :< Lukrecja spojrzała na Crominę, oblizała usta. Lukrecja – Jakiej kumpeli, możesz nam opowiedzieć. Cromina – Nookie. Wyjechała ostatnio do Niemiec i nie wróciła. Dostałam list, aby przyjechać do niej. Bawiłyśmy się razem jak mało kto :D Do dziewczyny przystawił się Ryan, chłopak akurat wrócił z toalety. Ryan – Zabawa? Dyskoteki i imprezy? Cromina – Ehm… Nie… Bawiłyśmy się w zoo ^^ Ryan – Co? Reszta – Co? Cromina wyjęła spomiędzy swoich piersi gumowego krokodyla. Cromina – To Kenneth – mój kajman. Nookie miała różowego strusia Wacława. Zgromadzeni przy stole spojrzeli na Crominę jak na idiotkę. Dziewczyna nie przejmując się nimi usiadła na dywanie i zaczęła bawić się zabawkowym kajmanem. Dion – Wariatka *powiedział i przewrócił oczami* Daniel odsunął się od ściany. Daniel – Każdy ma prawo być inny. Chłopak przeszedł koło zebranej przy stole grupki i klęknął na dywanie razem z Crominą. Wcześniej pochwycił stojącego na szafce, gumowego renifera. Daniel zaczął bawić się z dziewczyną. Ona angażowała się; śmiała i wydawała dźwięki, on ruszał reniferem z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Cromina – Jest tu jakiś James? *zapytała w pewnej chwili* James podniósł rękę nieśmiało. Cromina – Fajowo ^^ Kot Nookie wabił się James. James – Fajn… Cromina – Zdechł miesiąc temu :| James – Aj… Nie fajnie :/ Dion – Pff… Kto by się martwił zdechłym kotem? Przejechałem ich kilkaset. Krystynka – O! Już cię lubię młody człowieku! *uniosła pusty kubek* Dion zbił swój równie pusty kubek z kubkiem Krystynki. Junior – Wiecie co? Koty są fajne. Miałem jednego. Krystynka – Koty mogą NASRAĆ! *zamrugała* To znaczy… Bywają irytujące. Mój kot nawet mnie czasem doprowadza do szewskiej pasji. Junior spojrzał dziwnie na starszą panią, ona przeczesała swoje blond włosy wyjętym z torebki grzebieniem. Krystynka – Rzecz w tym, że każdy ma inne podejście *schowała grzebyk* Z powrotem na dworze… Wolfe nadal czekał przy płocie. Prawie nieruchomy od prawie godziny. Stał na śniegu i czekał na pojawienie się kolejnych uczestników. Na dachach zaparkowanych aut, na siedzeniach dwóch motorów, na sankach Svetlany, wszędzie zaległa kilkucentymetrowa warstwa śniegu. Chłopakowi nie było zimno. Cały czas nie zapiął bluzy. Nie zbladł, nie zaczerwieniły się mu policzki. Czuł się całkowicie komfortowo. No może trochę męczyło go stanie. Wtem usłyszał czyjeś kroki, poczuł pod skórą coś dziwnego. Podświadomie odwrócił się o 90 stopni w prawo. ??? – Witaj. Wesołych świąt Wolfe. Na płocie siedział blondyn. Chłopak był ubrany w czarną koszulę z długimi rękawami, na nią miał narzuconą żółtą kamizelkę. Miał czarne spodnie i lśniące buty. Jego jasne, długie włosy pokrywał drobny śnieżek. Chłopak obracał w prawej ręce żółtą, zagiętą laseczką. Wolfe – Kim… Kim jesteś? *cofnął się zdziwiony* Blondyn z niespotykanym wdziękiem zeskoczył z płotu, wbił laseczkę w śnieg, potem przełożył ją pod pachę i podszedł do chłopaka. ??? – Jestem Bill. *uśmiechnął się pokazując bialutkie, równiutkie ząbki* Wolfe przełknął ślinę, zacisnął pięści. Wolfe – Idź stąd. Wpuszczamy tylko z zaproszeniem. Bill – Ah tak… Zaproszeniem… Gdzieś je mam… Blondyn zaczął szukać po kieszeniach, aż w końcu wyjął kopertę spod koszuli. Pomachał nią brunetowi przed twarzą. Bill – O tym zaproszeniu mowa? Wolfe – Ta… Tak… Kto ci je… Po kogo przyjechałeś. Bill – Ehm… Jestem drogim przyjacielem… Jak mu tam… Kyle’a! Wolfe – Kyle’a? *przekrzywił głowę niedowierzając* Bill – No tak *wyszczerzył się* Prawdziwi z nas przyjaciele od serca… byli. *zarzucił sobie laseczkę na ramię* Mogę wejść? Zwiędnę tu na tym mrozie. Chociaż ktoś tak gorący jak ja mógłby bez problemu całe Misteltoe Wood zamienić w radosną plażę dla nudystów. Wolfe warknął coś i wskazał na drzwi. Bill usatysfakcjonowany powędrował chodniczkiem do wejścia. Zatrzymał się jednak w pół drogi. Bill – Zapomniałeś o czymś… Wolfe – Tak? *odwrócił się do blondyna* Bill – Zestawienie zaczynające się na 23 literę alfabetu *stoi tyłem* Wolfe – Eh… Wesołych świat -.- Bill – Dzięki Wolfie :* Blondyn podrzucił laskę, złapał ją i pewnie wkroczył do domku zostawiając wkurzonego Wolfe’a na dworze. Bill znalazł się w środku. Oparł swoją laskę pod ścianą z wieszakami, otrzepał blond włosy ze śniegu i poszedł do salonu. Tam oślepiło go wręcz jasne światło żyrandola. Chłopak podszedł do stołu, obrzucił blat wzrokiem. Bill – Nie zostało dla mnie picia :c Junior odwrócił się, podobnie jak inni spojrzał na Billa. Spojrzeli nawet Cromina i Daniel. James – Dziwne. Kakao powinno być dla wszystkich. Nathaniel – Ktoś się rąbnął w obliczeniach. Bill wzruszył ramionami. Junior – Chwila, a to *wskazał na stojący na blacie kubek* Nie weźmiesz? Bill – Jestem, że tak powiem, niespodziewanym gościem. O ile o miejscu przy stole raczej się pomyśli, to o kubku ciepłego kakao już nikt nie pamięta. Fiona – Ooh… Takie smutne i takie prawdziwe ;-; Co nie Lukrecja? *szturchnęła koleżankę w ramię* Lukrecja wpatrywała się w Billa… po czym spuściła wzrok. Bill – No cóż. Nie będę się wam dopychał do blatu. Postoję. Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Stanął oparłszy się o oparcie fotelu Juniora. Billowi przyglądała się Shannon. Dziewczyna stała pod oknem i patrzyła na blondyna, na każdy jego ruch…. Odwróciła w końcu wzrok. Na dworze, zdenerwowany Wolfe stał pod płotem. Wolfe – I jak ja to im wytłumaczę? Co im powiem? *mówił do siebie* Miał zaproszenie. Ale miało ich być 12 i żadne nie było do nikogo od Kyle’a! I ta ostatnia osoba się spóź… Brunet urwał w połowie. Na parking wjechał mega wypasiony pojazd. Z tuningowany, biały z różowymi wstawkami i przyciemnianymi szybami. Pod podwoziem były zamontowane różowe lampy. Ze środka dobiegała głośna muzyka. Drzwi podniosły się efektownie do góry. Z pojazdu wyszła dziewczyna, nie byle jaka dziewczyna. Nowo przybyła miała długie blond włosy związane w kucyk. Miała na sobie holograficzną kurtkę, białe, obcisłe leginsy i białe buty na obcasie. Na szyi miała łańcuch z zawieszką w kształcie gwiazdy – oczywiście wszystko złote. Dziewczyna pomachała szoferowi i poszła w stronę Wolfe’a. Auto odjechało. Wolfe – Wow… Co za wejście… Witaj. Wesołych świąt Fat Amy. Fat Amy, bo tak ją zwano, zdjęła z twarzy kratkowane, ozdobne okulary. Fat Amy – No witaj kochaniutki! Wolfe – Przepraszam, ale… Co tak długo? Na zaproszeniu było jasno napinane: 18. A teraz jest *spojrzał na zegarek* Później! Wszyscy już są. Fat Amy – Pff… Na gwiazdę się czeka. *zarzuciła kucykiem na ramię* Najlepsze zawsze zostaje na koniec. Wolfe – Tja… Fat Amy spojrzała na dom, na dekoracje i elewacje. Fat Amy – Wzniośle i pompatycznie, a nie jakaś hasz komora. Wejdziemy? Wolfe – Tak. Wolfe ruszył zaś Fat Amy pozostała w miejscu. Odchrząknęła porozumiewawczo. Chłopak wrócił się, wziął blondynę pod rękę. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna była skłonna ruszyć. Fat Amy – No i pięknie. Rzeka dyskoteka. Razem wkroczyli do środka. Misteltoe Wood, Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street, Kolacja: Kiedy kurtka Fat Amy zawisła na jednym z ostatnich wolnych wieszaków, Wolfe poprowadził dziewczynę do obszernego salonu. Zatrzymali się w drzwiach. Spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych spoczęły na chłopaku i dziewczynie. Wolfe – Wszyscy już są. Zapraszam was teraz na kolację. Pewnie jesteście głodni po długiej podróży. Dion – Otóż to *wstał* Wolfe – Zapraszam, za mną. Cała czternastka poszła za Wolfe’m. Chłopak wyprowadził ich z salonu do holu. Tam brunet otworzył brązowe, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi. Gestem zaprosił do znajdującej się za nimi jadalni. Fat Amy – O Boziu O_O Pomieszczenie jadalni, podobnie jak salon, było naprawdę obszerne. Na środku stał długi, ciężki, brązowy stół. U szczytu stołu stały trzy krzesła, po bokach po 6 krzeseł. Na końcu stołu było jedno dodatkowe. Bill – Jak mówiłem, jest dodatkowe krzesło ^^ Fiona – Był też kubek, ale ja go wzięłam. *zachichotała* Nie przewidziano dwóch dodatkowych gości ^^ Oboje zaśmiali się. Wolfe szybko zabrał jedno obite skórą krzesło spod ściany i dostawił je do boku stołu. Cała piętnastka weszła do jadalni. Na suficie, nad stołem wisiały trzy eleganckie żyrandole. Żarówki dawały ciepłe światło, które odbijało się od czerwonych ścian tworząc magiczną atmosferę. Największą uwagę przybyłych zwrócił jednak stół. Był on suto zastawiony najróżniejszymi potrawami. Na talerzach i półmiskach dostrzegli przynajmniej dwa rodzaje ryb, pierogi, pieczonego indyka, świąteczną szynkę, parę rodzajów sałatek, gliniany dzban, białą wazę i wiele innych potraw. Krystynka – Czym chata bogata! No po prostu… cudowna kolacja! Wolfe – Siadajcie, zapraszam :) Ludzie powoli zaczęli zajmować miejsca. Na końcu stołu na pojedynczym krześle zasiadł Bill. Na prawo od niego usiadły kolejno Lukrecja, Fiona, Cromina z zabawkowym krokodylem, Daniel, Nathaniel, Shannon i Svetlana. Po drugiej stronie, po lewej ręce Billa zasiedli kolejno: Fat Amy, Ryan, James, Krystynka, Junior i Dion. U szczytu stołu były trzy krzesła. Wolfe skrzywił się, ale ostatecznie usiadł na środkowym… Od razu po tym jak usiadł wstał jednak, spojrzał na zebranych. Oni również wstali i spojrzeli na gospodarza. Wolfe – Witam was na kolacji. Wszystko co tutaj jest dla was. Częstujcie się! Wszyscy ponownie usiedli. Jako, że prawie każdemu dopisywał głód, to talerze i półmiski od razu poszły w ruch. Siedzący na końcu Bill przysunął do siebie wazę i nalał sobie barszczu. Będąca tuż przy nim Fat Amy uraczyła się wyśmienicie pachnącą pieczenią. Ryan – Sosu? *podsunął Fat Amy sosjerkę* Fat Amy – Nie odmówię ^^ Dziewczyna wzięła sosjerkę i polała pieczeń obficie gęstym, wybornie pachnącym sosem pieczeniowym. Naprzeciwko, Lukrecja i Fiona poczęstowały się rybą złożoną na białym półmisku. Nałożyły sobie na talerze po kawałku białego mięsa. Siedząca na prawo od nich Cromina również poczęstowała się rybą, do tego dobrała sobie trochę chleba domowej roboty. Dziewczyna wzięła łyżkę i spróbowała nakarmić zabawkowego krokodyla. Cromina – Jedz Kenneth ^^ Kolega Crominy, Daniel zadowolił się tłuczonym ziemniakiem, do którego dorzucił sobie groszek. Chłopak jadł małym widelczykiem, nakładał sobie do ust bardzo małe kęsy. Cały czas wodził wzrokiem po innych osobach przy stole. Siedzący obok Daniela Nathaniel odkroił sobie kawał indyka, którego zjadał na talerzu razem z czerwonym sosem żurawinowym. Z powrotem, na drugiej stronie stołu, Krystynka skakała oczami z jednej potrawy na drugą. Krystynka – Wszystko jest! Śledzik, pierogi, kutia! Żurek! *sięgnęła po wazę, nalała trochę, posmakowała* Mmm… Na zakwasie, z jajeczkiem. Junior – Możesz jeść trochę ciszej? *spojrzał na Krystynkę, odwracając głowę od talerza z świąteczną szynką i sałatką ziemniaczaną* Krystynka – Naturalnie *ścisnęła usta* Junior wrócił do jedzenia, cały czas tylko z ukosa spoglądał na zaaferowanego Babsztyla. Dion i siedząca po skosie, naprzeciwko Svetlana zaciekawieni spoglądali na gliniany dzban stojący miedzy półmiskiem pierniczków, a orzechów. Dion – Wolfe? Co to? Brunet poniósł wzrok znad talerza barszczu z uszkami. Wolfe – Grzane wino. Częstujcie się :) Dion – Svetka, czujesz to? ;D Svetlana – Bierę! Ruda dziewczyna pochwyciła dzban i nalała sobie czerwonego płynu do szklanki. Od razu pociągnęła spory łyk. Svetlana – Ahh… Ciepłe i dobre. Dion odebrał dzban od dziewczyny i również napełnił sobie szklankę. Na swój talerz położył oderwaną nóżkę indyka i parę kromek chleba. Dion – I takie święta to ja mogę obchodzić! Ludzie jedli. Wolfe przyglądał się wesołym twarzą, wędrującym talerzom i półmiskom. Z rąk do rąk przewijały się różne potrawy. Poszczególne osoby rozmawiały między sobą, śmiały się. Fat Amy gadała z Ryanem. Ryan – Wow. To super, że jesteś z zespołu wokalnego! Fat Amy – Hah, no wiem kochany :* Ryan – Ja też jestem wokalistą :D Wydałem nawet płytę. Fat Amy – To aż dziwne, że nie słyszałam o tobie. Takiś przystojny i utalentowany… Ryan – Hah, też nie wiem. Może pośpiewamy razem kolędy? Coś świątecznego? Fat Amy – Z wielką chęcią, ale ja muszę oszczędzać struny głosowe. Nie chcę ich nadwyrężyć. W sylwestra daję koncert na Times Square. Ryan – Oh, oh… To może ja zaśpiewam *odchrząknął* Krooook zaaaa kroooookieeeem *fałszuje* Amy szybko zatkała chłopakowi usta widelcem pieczeni. Fat Amy – Ehm… Nie tak przy stole :S Ryan pokiwał głową. Tuż obok, Lukrecja i Fiona przyglądały się Billowi. Chłopak z zamkniętymi oczyma siorbał zupę. Fiona – Ah… Mogłabym tak patrzeć godzinami ^^ Lukrecja patrzyła to na Billa, to na drugi koniec stołu, na Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – No jest na co patrzeć ^^ Obie zachichotały. Bill uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, mimo, że udawał, że nie słyszy. Mniej więcej w połowie stołu, między Crominą a Nathanielem, Daniel kroił nożem pojedynczy groszek. Nathaniel – Tylko się nie przejedz *powiedział zaczepnie* Daniel wolno obrócił głowę. Daniel – Jestem wegetarianinem. *odłożył srebrne sztućce* Z resztą nie tylko ja nie jem. Nathaniel obrócił głowę w prawo. Siedząca obok niego Shannon miała na talerzu zaledwie kawałek ryby, sztućce leżały obok. Daniel – Ciężko jeść… Nathaniel – Chyba rozumiem… Rozległo się głośne stuknięcie. Dion i Svetlana zbili szklanki z grzanym winem. Svetlana – I już mi serducho działa! Dion – Ha! Gorąco się robi :3 Oboje wypili po kolejnej szklance. Reszta biesiadników specjalnie nie zwracała uwagi. Krystynka – Ah Rosjanko, podaj mi ten dzban! Popiję czymś tą kutię i groch z kapustą. A ta kisełycia mi nie wchodzi :S Svetlana niechętnie rozstała się z dzbankiem i podała go Krystynce. Krystynka – Cudownie ^^ James spojrzał na babcię. James – A ty sama gotujesz może? *zagadnął* Krystynka – Oh pewnie! Ja czasem nawet coś z niczego zrobię! Raz na obozie w lesie to ja taką wyżerkę zrobiłam koleżką, że ho, ho! James – Czyli kucharka z ciebie. Krystynka – Kucharka? A gdzie by tam. Kucharka musi umieć posprzątać i pozmywać, a ja to tam zupełnie tego nie lubię. James – Yhm… Biesiadnicy dalej jedli. Mijały kolejne minuty. Śnieg nadal sypał za oknami. Na dworze zrobiło się już całkiem ciemno. Na szczęście w domu cały czas panowało przyjemne ciepło. Talerze i półmiski powoli się opróżniały. Zniknął cały indyk, pieczeń, ryby i świąteczna szynka. Przybyli do domu zaczęli sięgać po ciasta, ciasteczka i inne słodkie przysmaki. Fiona sięgnęła po kolejny kubek budyniu, zatkała usta bekając. Fiona – Oj Lukrecja, Lukrecja. Takiej kolacji to ja nigdy nie jadłam. Lukrecja – Bankiet jak nigdzie indziej. Szkoda, że nie ma ciasteczek ze słoną lukrecją. Zjadłabym. Fiona – Wtedy to już by było wszystko ^^ Bill oparł głowę na ręce i spojrzał czarująco na dziewczyny. Bill – Widzę, że panią też się tutaj podoba *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Lukrecja – Oh tak Bill, bardzo się podoba *zatrzepotała rzęsami i obniżyła ton by zabrzmieć bardziej ponętnie* Fiona zaś tylko zachichotała. Bill – Szkoda, że opróżnili wino. Wlałbym sobie trochę tego i owego do gardła. Lukrecja – Dokładnie *podparła głowę na ręce* Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Fionę, od prawej strony ktoś szturchnął. Była to Cromina, zrobiła to przypadkowo łokciem schylając się po zabawkowego kajmana. Cromina – Przepraszam ^^ Fiona – Nie ma… problemu… hi, hi ^^ Wraz z tym jak znikały desery, przy stole robiło się co raz ciszej. Szmery powoli ucichały. Niektórzy już tylko szeptali między sobą i dojadali resztki. Wolfe poczuł, że to ten moment. Wziął głęboki oddech i wstał, zastukał widelczykiem w szklankę. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. Wolfe – Może ta kolacja napełniła was optymizmem i wesołością… Najedliście się po długiej drodze… To dobrze. Większość z was jednak nie zapomniała dlaczego tu jesteście *spuścił trochę głos* Przyjechaliście tutaj, gdyż dostaliście listy… Parę osób przyjrzało się lepiej brunetowi. On kontynuował czując na sobie co raz ciekawsze spojrzenia. Wolfe – Chcecie wiedzieć co stało się z ludźmi, których przy was teraz nie ma… Może na początek, jako pierwszy krok *zrobił pauzę, musiał zastanowić się co powiedzieć* Opo… opowiecie nam o tych, których chcieliście odnaleźć. Czyimi przyjaciółmi jesteście, że dostaliście te listy. Co was łączyło? To pomoże… Wam… Brunet przygryzł wargę. Nie spodziewał się, że to on będzie musiał wygłosić te kwestię. Kompletnie nie był na to przygotowany. Trochę się zawstydził, miał wrażenie, że poplątał się mu język. Spojrzał na ludzi. Wyprostował się i przyjął pewną siebie pozę. Wolfe – Kto zacznie? Wzdłuż stołu przeszedł szmer. Nikt nie chciał być tym pierwszym. Niektórzy dopiero analizowali słowa Wolfe’a… Ktoś jednak się zdecydował. Junior – Ja mogę *powiedział obojętnie* Wszystkie oczy, włącznie z oczami Wolfe’a, skierowały się na chłopaka. Wolfe usiadł i oddał głos Juniorowi. Junior – No cóż *wyprostował się na krześle* List nakazał mi szukać Melody. Była moją sąsiadką. Mieszkała w domu tuż obok mnie. W zasadzie to nie byliśmy jakimiś przyjaciółmi *zaśmiał się* Melody poznałem dopiero wtedy gdy złamałem nogę. Przynosiła mi listy, wypiliśmy parę razy kawę. Wszyscy słuchali w ciszy, niektórzy lekko uśmiechali się. Junior – No i… Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nie widziałem jej. Zniknęło jej auto, nie machała mi rano gdy chodziłem po gazetę… W końcu zobaczyłem, że jej skrzynka na listy wypełniła się listami. Jej chłopak zerwał z nią po ostatnich świętach, ale nikt chyba o tym nie wiedział… No wracając. Otworzyłem skrzynkę i zaproszenie było na wierzchu. I o dziwo było na nim moje imię. Wolfe pokiwał głową. Wolfe – Czyli nie łączyła was żadna głębsza więź? Junior zastanowił się chwilę. Junior – Raczej nie. Po prostu relacja sąsiad-sąsiadka. Wolfe – Yhm… *pokiwał głową* Ktoś chce teraz? Zwierzenie Juniora pomogło innym się otworzyć. Jedno krzesło zaszurało i powstała Lukrecja. Lukrecja – No to ja przyjechałam tutaj za moją siostrą – Constance *mówi rzeczowym głosem* Constance pojechała… ratować świat, tak nazwała tę misję. Po paru miesiącach przyszedł do mnie list, no i w zasadzie tak tutaj się znalazłam… z Fioną *skinęła na koleżankę i usiadła* Fiona – Dużo pominęłaś :/ *szepnęła* Lukrecja – Nie wiem czy mogę wszystko im powiedzieć *odszepnęła* Po Lukrecji wstała druga dziewczyna, Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Hm… No to ja przyjechałam tu nijako za koleżanką z zespołu wokalnego. Nazywamy się Bellas and the Dynamos… Alexis… no ona właściwie była chłopakiem, transwestytą, ale przyjęłyśmy ją jak swoją. Była wyjątkowa, trochę dziwaczna, ale pozytywna *zaśmiała się wspominając chłopaka* Pojechała wziąć udział w reality-show, w Niemczech… no i od pół roku nie było jej na przesłuchaniach i paru koncertach. Dziękuje *usiadła* Wolfe – Rozumiem… Dalej, opowiadajcie. Wyzwólcie się *zachęcał* Kolejny wstał Nathaniel. Chłopak wsunął krzesło i oparł ręce na oparciu. Nathaniel – Mój kolega Villis… No był mistrzem. Mimo, że nie miał nogi miałem z nim wyprawy survivalove jak z nikim. Dał sobie wyzwanie, tak jak koleżanka Amy *wskazał na dziewczynę* i pojechał do lasu, sam. Na reality show. No… Nie wrócił… Dużo się od niego nauczyłem, w lesie na Alasce się serio dobrze poznaliśmy. Inni pokiwali ze zrozumieniem głową. Kolejną osobą, która wstała była Cromina. Dziewczyna wcześniej schowała gumowego krokodyla w swój dekolt. Cromina – Ja już chyba mówiłam wam. Moja koleżanka od zabaw – Nookie. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu pół roku temu. *usiadła* Nathaniel – Ciekawe… Cromina – Smutne *wstała ponownie* Rozumiałyśmy się jak mało kto. W święta zawsze lepiłyśmy olbrzymieeego śniegowego bałwana. Parę osób uśmiechnęło się słysząc radosne treści. Cromina po raz drugi usiadła, zaś wstała Krystynka. Krystynka – No cóż… Ja może nie powinnam tu być… ale list dostał mój drogi małżonek. Było napisane, że w związku z moim zniknięciem jest zaproszony tutaj na wigilijną kolację. Nie dowierzałam, więc sama przyjechałam sprawdzić o co się tutaj właściwie rozchodzi. Wolfe kiwnął głową. Wolfe – Nie wiesz czemu uznali cię za zaginioną? Krystynka – Nie mam bladego pojęcia *odparła natychmiast* Lukrecja spojrzała ukradkiem na kobietę, zmrużyła oczy a potem pokręciła lekko głową. Wolfe – Dobrze… Zachęcam, dalej, dalej. Fat Amy – Powiedzcie. *zachęciła* Jakoś lżej na sercu. Daniel – Powiem… Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Daniela. Chłopak pozostał na krześle, podniósł głowę. Daniel – Rok temu wynająłem sobie małe mieszkanko i mieszkałem tam ze współlokatorem Bedifem. Zżyliśmy się. Mieszkaliśmy razem na małej powierzchni. Oboje jesteśmy fit, lubimy ekologię… Jesteśmy tak samo nieśmiali… Byliśmy… Bo Bedif wyjechał i nie wrócił. Jestem tu bo chcę go spotkać, mam nadzieję, że wróci. Wolfe skrzywił się i wymusił uśmiech. Wolfe – Taak… Chyba lżej ci po tym. Daniel – Tak *spuścił znowu głowę* Lukrecja kiwała głową… Lukrecja – Chcę coś dopowiedzieć! *powstała nagle* Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Wolfe – Słuchamy *rozłożył ręce* Lukrecja – Ja i Constance… *zaczęła naturalnym już tonem* Ja jestem jej młodszą siostrą. Mam też trzecią, najstarszą siostrę… Constance nie widziałam od dawna, dłużej niż 6 miesięcy *skrzywiła się* Od paru lat mamy słaby kontakt… Ale od tego pół roku zerowy… Zdawało się, że dziewczyna coś jeszcze powie, ale jednak nie. Opadła na krzesło. Fiona – Jesteś silna *poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu* Lukrecje – Dzięki *uśmiechnęła się delikatnie* Wolfe – No dobra *zaklaskał* Mamy czas. Zachęcam. Ryan – No to powiem *wyprostował się na krześle* Ryan – Moja kuzynka Ymir, paskudna dziewuszka, też nie dała znaku życia. Doszedł do mnie list, tak z zupełnego zaskoczenia. W sumie mimo, że kuzyni z nas nie jacyś bliscy, to jednak kawał dzieciństwa razem przeżyliśmy. Przyjechałem się dowiedzieć co nie co. Skoro już dostałem list… Wolfe – Czyli też nie byliście za blisko? *podrapał się po brodzie* Ryan – Nikt nie był. Może Ymir nie była nigdy wrednym, anty-społecznym dziwadłem, ale też nie miała przyjaciół przy sobie. Ja prawdopodobnie byłem z nią najbliżej. Spotkaliśmy się może z dwa razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat… Wolfe – Ciekawe… Ktoś zastukał łyżeczką w szklankę. Był to James. Chłopak wstał i spojrzał na resztę. James – Ja przyjechałem od… po… no jestem bratem Rain. Nikt nie wiedział o kim mowa i dalej patrzyli na Jamesa tak samo obojętnie. Nie wszyscy. Krystynka otworzyła szerzej oczy, próbowała jednak nie zdradzać po sobie zaciekawienia. James – Rain była moją przyrodnią siostrą. Moja mama związała się z jej tatą… Rain w sumie szybko opuściła rodzinę. Zawsze chciała być samowystarczalna *uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie dziewczyny* Była jednak fajną siostrą. Gdy już bardzo kogoś potrzebowałem to mogłem na nią liczyć. Żałowałem, że poznaliśmy się dopiero w wieku 15 lat. Te kilkanaście lat dłużej pozwoliłby by nam stworzyć na 100% magiczną więź. Lukrecja analizowała każde słowo chłopaka. Potem odwróciła się do Fiony i szepnęła jej na ucho: Lukrecja – On nawet nic nie wie o jej wyjeździe… Fiona wzruszyła ramionami. Bill zaś uśmiechnął się patrząc na dziewczyny. Dion – No to teraz ja *wstał* Mi zniknął Thomas. Krystynka odwróciła wzrok w stronę chłopaka. Dion – Razem z Thomasem graliśmy w kapeli. Może był trochę anty-społeczny, cichy, ale też fajny buntownik i genialny basista. Fat Amy z zainteresowaniem słuchała. W końcu branża muzyczna była jej branżą. Dion – Tom… Wszyscy w kapeli jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzina, jak bracia. Wspieramy się gdy ktoś ma jakiś problem. *zrobił pauzę* Jestem, więc tutaj by dowiedzieć się czemu on zniknął *zacisnął pięść* Wolfe – Ok… Rozumiem… Następny. Chwiejnym krokiem wstała Svetlana. Svetlana – Ja… Ja jestem od Novvy… Moja są… są… sąsiadka. Piłyśmy razem. Dziękuję. Rosjanka opadła na krzesło. Po kilku wypitych szklankach grzanego wina, jej dotychczasowy stan pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej. Junior – Ktoś się zbudzi z kacem ;p *spojrzał na ledwo przytomną Svetlanę* Dion – Oj tak, haha! Bill – Cóż *wstał odsuwając krzesło* Wygląda na to, że zostałem tylko ja! Wszyscy spojrzeli na blondyna. Bill – Ehm… Ja jestem niespodziewanym gościem, nawet nasz drogi gospodarz Wolfe, Wolfie się mnie nie spodziewał. Brunet założył ręce i zmrużył oczy… po czym uśmiechnął się chytrze. Wolfe – Tak? To może opowiedz nam co łączyło cię z Kyle’m. Bill – Ja? *zdziwił się* Z kim? A… Kyle… No tak. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi od serca *położył sobie dłoń na sercu* Wiem jak miał na imię, że był chłopakiem i, że miał dwie nogi… do czasu *dodał ciszej* Wolfe – I dostałeś zaproszenie tutaj? Bill – Naturalnie. Lukrecja wbijała wzrok w Billa. Kręciła głową z niezadowoleniem. Szepnęła do Fiony. Lukrecja – Nie czuję go… Bill kontynuował przemowę. Bill – Jestem bardzo rad, że mogę tutaj być, z wami i dzielić się moimi… Jakże bolesnymi wspomnieniami. Blondyn usiadł i wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki złotą chusteczkę, otarł niewidzialne łzy. Fat Amy – To było… Poruszające *zaklaskała* Wolfe – Taa… *przewrócił oczami* Skoro to już wszyscy, a jedzenie się kończy… Shannon – Ja jeszcze nie mówiłam *powiedziała gniewnie* Wszyscy spojrzeli na dziewczynę. Zupełnie o niej zapomnieli. Blondynka siedziała ze spuszczona głową, nad talerzem z kawałkiem ryby, między Nathanielem, a Crominą. Wszyscy zamilkli. Dało się usłyszeć wiatr wiejący na zewnątrz, szum prądu w żyrandolach. Shannon wolno podniosła głowę. Wbiła paznokcie w stół, przejechała robiąc głębokie rysy. Shannon – Sail… Sail Swim… Mój chłopak, mój jedyny i nieomalże mąż… Dziewczyna mówiła wolno, starając się nie rozpłakać. Otarła łzę, która wypłynęła jej z oka. Wszyscy milczeli. Słuchali w skupieniu. Shannon – Trzeciego czerwca 2017 roku wyjechał z naszego domu w Ontario. Dwa dni później w Niemczech miało rozpocząć się reality show. On… On bardzo chciał jechać… Chciał przeżyć taką przygodę, zawsze o tym marzył… Do oczu znowu napłynęły jej łzy, otarła je rękawem, przygryzła wargę i opuściła głowę. Inni słuchali z zaciśniętymi ustami. Tylko Shannon mówiła, a gdy robiła przerwę słychać było bicie serca. Shannon – Wiedziałam, że będę tęsknić, ale wiedziałam, że wróci… Tak myślałam… Myliłam się. *pociągnęła nosem* To miało potrwać miesiąc… góra dwa jeżeli kręcenie by się przedłużyło. Z początku nie martwiłam się. Czekałam. Nie wiem kiedy zaczęłam siedzieć w oknie i patrzeć na drogę. Spędzałam dzień i noc z telefonem w ręce. *zmieniła ton na smętny* Nikt nie ważył się odezwać. Wszyscy słuchali. Shannon – Minął drugi miesiąc, potem trzeci… Sail nie wracał. Spałam sama… Wszystko przypominało mi o nim. To zaczynało być czymś więcej niż tęsknota. To zaczynało być udręką… Ale byłam silna. Tak silna jak powinna być dziewczyna z US Army. *zrobiła pauzę, wzięła głęboki oddech, powachlowała twarz dłońmi. Zrobiła się czerwona* Czwarty miesiąc… Czułam niepokój i… tak jakby coś we mnie umarło. Nic… Ani słowa od niego, od ekipy… W telewizji nic… Dzwoniłam pod numery telefonu z e-maila, z telewizji. Albo nikt nie odbierał, albo nikt nic nie wiedział. Nathaniel podsunął blondynce wodę, ona odsunęła szklankę, otarła oczy z łez. Shannon – Do końca września miałam w sobie trochę nadziei… Potem co raz mniej. Ominął swoje urodziny i moje… Nasz pies… Glacier… Husky, z którym Sail zawsze biegał… Przestał jeść, spał w szafie z jego ubraniami… Któregoś dnia gdy otworzyłam drzwi na taras chcąc wpuścić trochę powietrza do domu… Glacier uciekł. Goniłam go, ale przewróciłam się… Zniknął… Tak samo jak Sail. Daniel – O jej… Shannon – Pod koniec listopada zastanawiałam się czy nie zadzwonić do znajomego psychiatry… albo czy nie wejść do wanny z nożem… Ale przyszedł list… Ostatnia nadzieja. Nie wiedziałam czy będę w stanie. Ból nie pozwalał mi jeść, ćwiczyć, robić czegokolwiek. Na dzisiejszy dzień czekałam… Jak na nic innego. Spędzałam dni na siedzeniu w oknie. Nie odbierałam telefonów, obojętnie wyrywałam kartki z kalendarza… *pociągnęła nosem, podniosła głowę* I to… moja historia… Przez chwilę po tym jak Shannon skończyła mówić nikt nie mógł się odezwać. Wszystkich zatkało. Wszystko co blondynka powiedziała, każde słowo, było przepełnione bólem. Smutek udzielił się wszystkim przy stole. Nawet Wolfe poczuł jakąś pustkę… Wolfe – Myślę, że… *odkaszlnął* Myślę, że… W obecnej sytuacji… Możemy zakończyć kolację. Zapraszam was… Do salonu. Krzesła zaskrzypiały. 14 osób odsunęło się od stołu. Wszyscy skierowali się do salonu. Wolfe – Junior, Dion, Nathaniel *zawołał chłopaków* Chodźcie ze mną. Misteltoe Wood, Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street, Salon: Wolfe razem z Juniorem, Dionem i Nathanielem znieśli do salonu dwie czerwone kanapy. Ustawili je; jedną naprzeciwko kominka, drugą prostopadle do niej. Kanapy były na tyle duże, że każdy miał dla siebie miejsce. Zgromadzeni w domku siedzieli w ciszy lub rozmawiali… lub zajmowali się czymś jeszcze innym. Wolfe poszedł do holu. Podniósł z komody stacjonarny, czarny telefon. Wykręcił numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Wolfe – No dalej… Odbierzcie… Co z wami? *mówił słysząc sygnał wybierania numeru* Chłopak postał chwile ze słuchawką. Nie usłyszał jednak nic poza komunikatem „Brak Sygnału”. Wolfe – Eh… Spróbuję na dworze. Brunet pochwycił telefon i podszedł do drzwi, nacisnął klamkę. Do wnętrza natychmiast wpadło mnóstwo śniegu. Chłopak przedarł się na zewnątrz, stanął po drugiej stronie drzwi, wybrał numer i przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha. Było ciemno. Noc. Z nieba sypał śnieg, cały czas. Biały puch usypał warstwę, która dotarła do kół aut. Zamieć była silna. Wolfe nie widział dalej niż na 10 metrów. Czarne chmury przysłoniły niebo. Wiatr niósł drobinki śniegu. Mróz kuł w twarz niczym ostrza. Wolfe musiał przymknąć oczy. Przez świst nie słyszał nic w słuchawce. Wiatr uderzał w dom. Ozdobne światełka migotały, uderzały o elewacje. Kilka łańcuchów poodczepiało się i poleciało w dal. Wolfe – Nie odbierają *odłożył słuchawkę do kieszeni* Zbyt silna zamieć. Brunet schował się z powrotem do środka. Z ulgą poczuł ciepło. Starł śnieg z twarzy, klasnął w zmarznięte dłonie. Wolfe – Nawet jak na Misteltoe Wood to straszna zamieć *powiedział pod nosem* Dobrze, że tu ciepło :3 Chłopak otrzepał buty ze śniegu i poszedł do salonu. Oparł się plecami o ścianę obok włącznika światła. … Wiatr ciągle wył. Śnieg bębnił w szyby. Zgromadzeni w salonie zajmowali się sobą. Po kolacji pełnej zwierzeń odpuścili sobie chwilowo zadawanie jakichkolwiek pytań. Fat Amy siedziała razem z Ryanem na kanapie. Słuchali przez jedne słuchawki muzyki z Iphone’a dziewczyny. Podśpiewywali coś razem. Na drugiej kanapie James oglądał program kulinarny razem z Fioną i Crominą. Na ekranie tableta blondynka w fartuchu mieszała w misce składniki. Cromina – Fajowo c: Na kanapie przy niskim stole Shannon siedziała razem z Lukrecją. Blondynka pokazywała na telefonie zdjęcia. Shannon – To Sail… Lukrecja – Przystojniak *uśmiechnęła się* Shannon kiwnęła głową i przewinęła na kolejne zdjęcie. Shannon – A to nasze wspólne zdjęcie. Lukrecja spojrzała na zdjęcie na białym tle. Sail z niebieską grzywką i uśmiechnięta Shannon. Shannon – To były piękne wakacje, nasze ostatnie wspólne… Uparłam się na klasyczne zdjęcie na białym tle… Lukrecja pogłaskała Shannon po ramieniu z wyrazem współczucia. Shannon – A teraz go nie ma… Zniknął, a ja nawet nie wiem gdzie… Lukrecja – Wszyscy tutaj kogoś straciliśmy… Shannon – Tak… Coś nagle się zmieniło. Światło zamigotało. Wszyscy spojrzeli na żyrandol. Żarówki zamigotały jeszcze raz… po czym zgasły. Pokój zatonął w ciemności. Jedne światło dawał kominek. Wolfe – Co jest? Chłopak nacisnął nerwowo na włącznik, kilka razy. Nic się nie stało. Dion – Prąd poszedł? Wolfe – Na to wygląda. Sprawdźmy na dworze, Dion – Idę z tobą. Junior – Ja też. Trójka chłopaków wyszła z salonu, Wolfe dał im latarki z komody w holu. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Zamieć była jeszcze silniejsza niż wcześniej. Widoczność była ograniczona, nie było widać nawet parkingu przed domem. Wolfe powiódł snopem światłą na dom. Wszystkie dekoracje świetlne zgasły, część poodrywał wiatr. Wolfe – Awaria prądu! *krzyczał by przekrzyczeć pędzący wiatr* Dion wychylił się dalej. Dion – Nie widać świateł miasta! *krzyczał* Wolfe – Do domu! Panowie wrócili do środka. Starli śnieg z twarzy, zdjęli kurtki. Junior – Lodowe piekło. *otrzepał włosy ze śniegu* Dion – Pogoda płata figle. Chłopacy wrócili do salonu. Tam na szczęście palił się kominek. Lukrecja – I co jest? *zapytała z kanapy* Dion – Nie ma prądu. Chyba w całym mieście. Zamieć szaleje na zewnątrz. Ryan – Bez prądu nie ma też ogrzewania… Krystynka – Jest kominek *powiedziała stojąc przy ogniu* Nagle coś tąpnęło na dachu. Masa śniegu wpadła przez komin gasząc ogień. Wszyscy zamarli. Bill – I co teraz drodzy państwo? … Misteltoe Wood, Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street, Późna noc: Po długich staraniach i wygarnianiu śniegu, Nathanielowi udało się na powrót rozpalić ogień w palenisku. Uczestnicy poubierali się w kurtki i pookrywali kocami dostarczonymi przez Wolfe’a. Wolfe – Już. Doczekamy jakoś końca tej śnieżycy… Albo przynajmniej do ranka *powiedział wręczając Fionie ostatni koc* Fiona – Oh oby ^^ Krystynka, ubrana w swoją kurtkę, podeszła do Wolfe’a. Krystynka – Udostępnisz nam kuchnię? Dorobiłam by sobie kakao. Wolfe – Kakako w szafce nad zlewem. Częstujcie się. Babsztyl poszła do kuchni stukając obcasami. Za nią poszła Cromina z Danielem. Wolfe ogarnął wszystkich wzrokiem. Nikt nie zamierzał opuszczać w miarę ciepłego salonu. Wolfe – To ja pójdę… Do siebie… Brunet opuścił salon i poszedł na piętro. Zniknął w jednym z pokoi. Tymczasem do kuchni przybyło trio. Cromina i Daniel usiedli przy okrągłym, kuchennym stole. Zaś Krystynka wyjęła z szafki kubki i kakao. Krystynka – Robimy ^^ Babsztyl zapaliła kuchenkę gazową, położyła garnek na ogniu i nalała mleka. Do kubków wsypała po łyżeczce kakao. Kiedy mleko się ogrzało wlała go do 3/4 do każdego kubka. Potem sięgnęła po szklaną cukierniczkę i wsypała po łyżeczce cukru. Na koniec dosypała jeszcze po dwie łyżeczki kakao, zamieszała i postawiła na stole przed Crominą i Daniele. Krystynka – Kakao od ciotki Tekli. Na zdrowie ^^ Cromina i Daniel zaczęli pić. Krystynka wcześniej sięgnęła jeszcze do torebki, dolała sobie wódeczki i wymieszała cukrową laseczką. Daniel – Ehm…? *spojrzał na babcie* Krystynka – No chcemy się rozgrzać w końcu, co nie? Daniel – Ta… *wrócił do picia* Cromina zaś piła i przyglądała się piernikowej chatce stojącej na blacie… W salonie, Ryan znudził się słuchaniem muzyki i na jego miejscu, obok Fat Amy usiadł Junior. Oboje wpatrywali się w duże okno. Junior – Niezwykłe… Taka zamieć… Zero aut… Zero świateł… Fat Amy spojrzała badawczo na chłopaka. Fat Amy – No prawie poetycko zabrzmiało. Junior – Hah, ma się te liryczne zdolności. Fat Amy – Yhm… Siedzimy tutaj i raczej więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi *wprowadziła rozmowę* Junior – I jeszcze wysiadł prąd :| Fat Amy – Yhm… Junior – Jak myślisz? Ile to potrwa? Fat Amy – Nie wiem *wzruszyła ramionami* Jedna, wielka, śnieżna niewiadoma… Siedzieli tak dalej i wpatrywali się w okno. … Wolfe siedział w ciemnym pokoju, przy oknie. Na biurku stała lampka naftowa, która dawała potrzebne minimum światła. Chłopak trzymał na kolanach komputer walizkowy. Stukał palcami w kryształowe klawisze. Wolfe – Kurde… Nie działa tutaj :/ Wystukał kolejną kombinację, pokręcił głową. Wolfe – Burza śnieżna… *spojrzał w okno* Będzie problem… Chłopak zamknął komputer, zamknął złote zatrzaski i schował go pod łóżko. Podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Nie widział nic poza pędzącym śniegiem. Wolfe – Zejdę do nich… Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Wyszedł z pokoju, zamknął go na klucz i zszedł ciemnymi schodami do salonu. W salonie, na kanapie przy kominku, James puścił na tablecie 10 godzinną składankę kolędy „Cicha noc”. Harmonijny rytm niósł się po pokoju. Wolfe – Nie szkoda ci prądu? *zagadnął stając za chłopakiem* James – I tak nie naładuję. Wykorzystam do końca. Ryan – Słusznie *przysunął się bliżej chłopaka* Wolfe – Ok… Sam Wolfe usiadł na wolnym fotelu, oparł się wygodnie, poczuł jak opadają mu powieki, rytmy kolędy usypiały go. Wolno zamknął oczy… Inni też powoli kładli się do spania. Krystynka, Cromina i Daniel wrócili z kuchni. Wszyscy byli w salonie. Nathaniel – Zdrzemnijmy się. Dobrze to nam zrobi. Dion – Panie z panami? *uśmiechnął się chytrze do Lukrecji* Lukrecja – Raczej nie. Panie na kanapach, panowie na podłodze ;p Dion – Każdy śpi tam gdzie złapie miejsce. Zebrani w salonie porozkładali się tam gdzie było im wygodnie lub mieli miejsce. Fiona i Lukrecja położyły się w poprzek na kanapie. Na drugiej kanapie, na siedząco zasnęli James i Ryan. Dosiedli się do nich Cromina, Daniel i Nathaniel. Na ostatniej kanapie, na bocznych oparciach głowy położyli Junior i Fat Amy. Oboje podwinęli nogi. Krystynka, jak prawdziwa traperka, zrobiła sobie posłanie z koca i przykryła się kurtką, w kącie, pod kredensem. W jej ślady poszła także Svetlana, której za poduszkę posłużyła jej reklamówka. Dion zadowolił się kątem za kanapą i zasnął tak jak siedział. Oparty o ścianę. Shannon wzięła przykład z chłopaka i również zasnęła w kącie. Wszyscy zasnęli przy akompaniamencie Cichej Nocy… … Na stojącym na kredensie zegarze, wskazówki pokazały godzinę drugą. Tablet Jamesa powoli padał. Został 1% baterii… Muzyka leciała, leciała… i nagle zgasła. Pokój wypełnił się ciszą. Przez komin spadła kulka śniegu, potem kolejna kupka. Już ledwo żażący się ogień przygasł totalnie. W tej ciszy jednym dźwiękiem był szum śnieżnej zamieci. Wiatr dął na zewnątrz domu. Z komina dobiegł cichy śmiech. Na dachu dało się usłyszeć cichy stukot kroków. Z komina wypadło więcej śniegu. Coś zaszeleściło w górze. Skrzyp. Coś uderzyło o ściankę komina. Powoli, na dół, spuścił się hak na łańcuchu. Łańcuch zawisł w palenisku, nieomalże dotykając ziemi. Do łańcucha przywiązany był piernikowy ludek. Łańcuch zatrząsnął się. Jeden, drugi raz. Skrzyp obudził kogoś. James wolno otworzył oczy, powiódł sennym spojrzeniem po pokoju. James – Kto tam? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Chłopak w końcu dostrzegł TO - Ciastko na łańcuchu w palenisku. James – Hm? James postąpił kilka kroków do przodu, ostrożnie zbliżył się do kominka. Rozejrzał się. W koło wszyscy spali. Chłopak złapał ciastko, obejrzał je. James – Fajny… Dobrze dopieczony *powiedział sennym głosem i ziewnął* Chłopak raz jeszcze się rozejrzał. Zbliżył ciastko do ust, otworzył usta, włożył ciastko do ust i ugryzł. James – Mmm… Pyszny lukier… Delikatny piernik… Chrupki… Ciastko nagle pisnęło, otworzyło lukrowane usteczka. James – Aaaaaa! *krzyknął przerażony* Ciastko skoczyło na niego, pociągnęło łańcuch, z komina rozległy się demoniczne śmiechy. James – Nie, nie! Pomocy! *krzyczał* Ciasteczkowy ludek obwinął całego chłopaka i pociągnął łańcuch. James – Nie!!! Krzyki zbudziły Shannon. Shannon – Co?! *zerwała się* Nie! Blondynka rzuciła się do kominka. Obudził się też Wolfe, potem Dion i cała reszta. Coś na dachu pociągnęła łańcuch, James wleciał w komin. Shannon złapała go za nogę, za drugą złapał Wolfe. James – Ratunku!!! *krzyczał przerażony* Shannon – Co się dzieję?! Czuła jak coś z dużą siłą wyszarpuje Jamesa. Wolfe starał się wciągnąć chłopaka. Z góry jednak ktoś lub coś ciągnące, miało więcej siły. Noga Jamesa wyślizgiwała się mu z rąk. Shannon – Nie dam rady! Aaa! Coś wciągnęło Jamesa mocniej, Shannon poleciała za nim i znalazła się na moment w kominie, teraz Wolfe złapał jej nogę. Shannon – Wolfe! *wrzasnęła* Trzymaj! James – Nie puszczajcie! *krzyczy histerycznie* Nagle na twarz Shannon zeskoczył ciasteczkowy ludek. Zaśmiał się złowrogo. Dziewczyna krzyknęła i wolną ręką zmiażdżyła potwora o ścianę. Naparła całą siłą w dół, wróciła do salonu. Wolfe pochwycił drugą nogę Jamesa. James – Aaaaa! Nagle drzwi od domu otworzyły się, walnęły głośno o futrynę. Do salonu wbiegli Jeff i Chase. Chase – O kurwa! *stanął jak wryty* Wolfe – Chase?! *zdziwił się* Zaskoczony nagle Wolfe puścił Jamesa, Shannon poślizgnęła się i noga Jamesa wyślizgnęła się jej. Chłopak zniknął w kominie krzycząc histerycznie. W ręce blondynki został but… Po dachu poniosły się odgłosy kroków i śmiech… … Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas